Wrapped
by Emerald-Lights
Summary: There are some really great advantages of being a daddy's little girl ...however this was not one of them.
1. Chapter 1

I know what I am to dad and by all means I have used that to my advantage in the past. Prematurely ending my grounding and upping my allowance have all been things that dad has stood strong against with my brothers, but no, I've had dad wrapped around my little finger for some time now. As long as I can remember actually. It just so turns out that you can't smile your way out of everything, I learnt.

So it began....

Ever heard of the underpants gnomes or Aunt Hermione's sense of humour? Well they don't exist and come under the category of _Myths_. Another myth? My father thinking boys and I don't mix. Boys and girls mix. _Lily_ and boys mix. I particularly like one called Jackson Thomas. I won't get into detail about what activities constitutes as '_mixing_' but needless to say, I can tell you that they definitely _do _but daddy doesn't necessarily _know_ about it.

The problem with this, is when it comes time for an under-age witch to acquire certain potions or learn particular spells, it becomes an issue seeking them out. Especially when charms work isn't your forte, it's certainly not mine, and when you are not old enough to buy the potion you need. I expected a small amount of confidence when I approached my mother, whom is good at charms and over seventeen, however she seemed to find it way too hilarious to keep it to herself. _Ha-ha-ha mum. Sooo funny. _

Argh! First of all you need to understand a few things about my dad. He's Harry Potter and you know what that means? Simply, he defeated Lord Voldermort. Now I've met Caroline Clermont and do you know what? She complains that boys are intimidated by her father being Minister of Magic. _Oh please_. He sits behind a desk everyday and flicks through mundane parchments. Even though a lot of people admire my father, it seems as though the part of the population that _I am interested in_ are shit scared of him.

One boy in particular who is afraid of Harry Potter – Jackson Thomas. Obviously this is an irritation but not an unwarranted one I have to admit. _And_ not because dad defeated Voldermort but because dad had a mental and well... went _mental_.

Totally mum's fault because due to her demented sense of humor decided to tell dad that I wanted a contraceptive potion, or at least learn the charm. I didn't trust myself to get it right just by reading it from a book, after all.

"No...

...No way...

...Definitely not...

...Actually now come to think of it, you can't see Jack any more...

...Jack go home."

It was then that I told Dad no, I would see whom I liked and about the time my mother told me not to be dramatic and that's when the mental part started with...

"IF HE TOUCHES MY DAUGHTER I WILL HEX HIM!"

Of course Jackson fled and my dad killed my sex life... before it had even begun.

Now I can tell you when both of my brothers lost their virginities down to the day. I don't remember the dates per-se but I remember the day and how incredibly obvious it was. O-kay, James was obvious because he told Fred who told everyone and though I was too young to really care, I remember Albus. What's more, I remember my dad and his reaction.

And he gave them a _beer_.

He may or may not have realised that I knew what was going on but are you kidding me? A _beer_? And I'm grounded and forced into a life of chastity? _Hell no! _

I decided that no _unreasonable_ father who grounds me for the _rest of the summer_ is going to do this. It was a bit hypocritical and where was my beer? Even if I don't like the shit and still technically hadn't earned it yet, it was the principle of it. So I snuck out.

_Boy oh boy_ did he go O.T.T when I got home. I don't think I need to elaborate too much. Just know he went a bit crimson and shook his finger a lot. And then shook it some more.

"YOU CAN NEVER HAVE A BOYFRIEND... _EVER_."

"Ever?"

"YES LILY, I MEAN THE _FOREVER_ KIND OF _EVER_,"

"What are you going to do? Lock me in a tower?" It was meant as sarcasm. Apparently this is a foreign concept to my father.

"If I have to, yes! So you better start growing your hair Rapunzel! Otherwise you'll be very lonely in that tower that you think I'll lock you in. You're grounded as is..." Then my father turned insane. "...On second thought, you can't grow your hair past your shoulders." He said as though it was his best idea ever. I walked off.

When your father gets dramatic, nuts and sadistic all in one night and ruins your life forever, and he means the _forever kind of ever_, you tend to be less than happy with him. I had muttered no less than thirty six times the following morning that I hated him to anyone who would listen, to some who didn't and even my to breakfast because I was sure my eggs would care. When I snuck out, I didn't have sex alright? But he didn't believe me and I couldn't believe how stupid he was being so there was a lot of disbelief floating through the house and so... I just kept muttering.

I also used words like '_wanker_' and '_prat_' and '_undesirable number one_'. The last one got me sent to my room.

Once in my room, or cell, I decided I wouldn't come out until he apologised. Obviously my bedroom lacked facilities for eating or toilet habits but I tried anyway. Eventually mum came up and sat on the side of the bed and waited. She knows how I hate it.

"What?!"

"Don't talk to me like that Lily."

"You started this whole mess. Why did you have to tell him?"

"Because."

"Good one mum." I gave her a sarcastic smile and a thumbs up. _Yeh, thumbs up to ruining Lily's life just... because?!?_

"Lily, he means well and you know what? Your father is freaking out. You're his little girl and he wants you to be his little girl forever."

"Well I can't be. That wasn't my choice. Children grow. It's just the way it is." I point out. There probably was a charm or potion that keeps kids as kids forever but I wouldn't dare mention it on the chance that dad overheard it and got _ideas._

"He knows. It's just scary to think your baby won't need you any more."

I shrugged. Like I can relate to that. I can't. I don't have babies so I certainly don't have one that's grown.

"Can I tell you something else?"

I shrugged again. She would tell me even if I said no so I didn't bother refusing.

"Your dad, up until just recently, always told me how much you remind him of me when I was younger."

"So?"

"_So,_ that was probably all well and good until he realised that Jackson probably likes the same things about you as he liked about me, and you know what that means? He knows what Jackson is thinking about you. He also knows that they aren't exactly savory thoughts because he used to, maybe still does, thinks like that about me." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Argh mum I don't want to know." I really didn't.

"Just because your father and I still..."

I cut her off there. I got it. I didn't need to know the gory details of my middle aged parents' sex life.

Mum's talk didn't get me any further than I was before but I had a little bit of understanding on my father's perspective.

So essentially I was back to the most basic strategy of Father Manipulation. Suck up = ends grounding. Ok, not the strongest form of manipulation however it's a proven theory. For the next two days I never once sulked in my room (dad hates it), I did the dishes each night even though I had set the table before dinner _as well_, bathed Hector the dog (whom is my dog and my responsibility however that usually just entails playing ball with him), cleaned my room, _visibly_ did homework, helping mum with the washing, dusting the study (while dad was in there, so he actually knew), hassled James about eating his vegetables and acted my arse off to be nice to Dana, Albus' cow of a girlfriend whom I usually openly disliked.

So I performed like, nine or ten good deeds which I know doesn't sound like much but for a Potter child that's an unprecedented level of good behaviour – excluding Albus.

Then, I was sitting, reading my Standard Book of Spells (I actually did need to improve my charms work) when dad decided to lean over the back of the couch and read over my shoulder.

"Yes, Dad?"

He shook his head and looked like he was actually reading the book.

"Dad, please don't read over my shoulder. It's highly distracting." I said politely when I really meant 'Dad, it's really annoying. Go away.'

"Alright. Suppose you'll want to know though..." He said standing up straight.

I looked around at him hopefully. _Lily you're not grounded. Lily you're not grounded. Common please!!_

"...I know what you're doing and..."

_Lily you're not grounded. _

"...You really do need to work on your charms."

WHAT?!?

…

Nine days after my father's mental and seven days after his 'you suck at charms' comment it became apparent that I was doomed to a summer of not only boredom locked in a tower with shoulder length hair but it was also possible that I would be the proud owner of a chastity belt any day now. James and Al had also taken to calling me Rapunzel at any chance. My life was over! In order to make my self feel a little better I tried to compose a list of reasons why chastity was _good _seeing as it was what got me into this situation in the first place.

Chastity Positives:

_One._ Dad will be happy.

_Two_...

That's all I got. So I left it on the kitchen table. _Snigger._

I was sulking in my room, as the parental types would call it, when I heard a knock on the door. Thing with sulking is, you can ignore everything. So I did. Thing is, with parental types, they come in anyway.

"Lily..."

_He knows my name. Clap clap dad._

"You missed lunch."

_Correct._

"You left this on the table too,"

_Correct again_. He held up my 'Chastity Positives' list. I flicked my attention to it but looked away. To sulk is to be very _casual_ about things.

"_Dad will be happy?" _He read it out loud.

I shrugged. I thought it was pretty self explanatory. I didn't comment so he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Lil..." he pleaded.

I flicked my attention to him for a moment.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me. Do you really want to be grounded for the rest of the summer? I've quite enjoyed having a clean house. I'm not going to complain." Dad has a bit of a short fuse.

"Then, I'm not going to clean it any more." I mentally kicked myself. I really was bad at being the strong silent type.

"Then don't."

"I won't."

"Good."

"_Fine_." I finished feeling totally miffed about the intelligence of the verbal spar that was usually reserved for between siblings. I guess, at the very least, we agreed on something.

We sat in silence for about eight minutes. Well, it _was_ eight minutes; I slowly watched the clock tick from one-twenty-three to one-thirty-one. Eight _tense_ minutes.

"I'm a little disappointed you couldn't think of at least _four_ or _five_ reasons to be honest."

I frowned. I think he was joking. Kind of? I dunno. Seemed so. Either way, I didn't find it funny. "Well it's an honest list."

"Still. Try for three." He tried to hand me back the list.

"Like?" Though I didn't take the list

He sighed a dramatic heavy kind of sigh like he just realised what he'd gotten himself into. He knew that I was not going to let him off easy.

"Well..." He ran his hand through his hair. "...if you wait until you get married you will only be with the one guy and then it will be _special_." He ended with a cheesy smile.

I raised an eyebrow. I don't trust that smile. It's the same as James 'I'm totally full of shit' smile. My dad was totally full of shit.

"Three things wrong with that statement dad."

He looked at me expectantly.

"One, you and mum didn't wait. Two. People get divorced all the time. Three. Who said it couldn't be special otherwise because I remind you _again_, you and mum didn't wait. Are you saying it wasn't special?"

"Ah..."

"And four..."

"You said _three_."

"Well I thought of a forth."

"Fine. _Four_?"

"Dad, do you really want me to wait and find out I married some guy who like, _totally sucks in bed_?"

He started laughing at me then.

I don't know if my forth point and the laughter that followed it helped me get closer to freedom but it was nice to not be so tense for a moment. Then dad had to go ruin it.

"So I have number three for your list then."

I raised my eyebrow at him again. Hopefully it wouldn't be as feeble as his last one.

"Three. What if Jack_ like totally sucks?" _

My first reaction was to get defensive at his dig at me by saying 'like totally' at me. I know I say it too much but I can't help it.

"Well we'll practice."

Dad flinched. "Can't you practice with a _husband_?"

"It's not that same."

"Isn't it?"

"_Dad!"_

"I don't want you to make a quick decision because you feel like you have to do something. If he's pressuring you..."

It's what it always comes down to. People always think the boy is pressuring you. Bah!

"He's not."

"At all?"

"No!"

Silence again.

"Dad, are you going to give me _The Talk?"_

He looked scandalised. "Do I _have_ to? Hasn't your mother done that?"

"Yes she has..."

More silence.

"Good." He said finally. "Your mother's not going to talk to me until you and I start talking again but that doesn't mean I'm going to give in."

I stared at him. How do I respond to that?

"I also know that in a few weeks you're going to be back at school so there isn't much I can do to stop you doing as you wish. You're far too stubborn, like your mother, to be told what to do." He drummed his fingers for a bit before he looked at me again. "So this is what we're going to do. You're going to go with your mother to see a Healer to get a potion. Yes I know you can get them from Diagon Alley but you're going to a Healer to get the one that's the best for you. The story is you're getting it to help with your cramps," He paused for a moment and pointed at me. "By the way, for this to work, you now have to pretend you get bad cramps."

"I do?"

"Awful debilitating ones." He nodded reassuringly at me.

"Riiight."

"Good. But you're still grounded for sneaking out. Have a good day." Then he left my room – really fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazily, not wanting to know about my parents' sex life, (which runs daily in the kitchen over breakfast at six-thirty each morning with snogging and groping included) made me sort of think dad _doesn't_ _want_ _to_ _know._ It's like, one of them things – if a tree falls in the woods does it really happen if no one sees it?

_Translation_: If I had sex does it really happen if no one knew about it?

_Answer_: NO!

I got some potion that is called something-orphin. It tasted grouse but at least I won't get a_wful debilitating cramps_ any more.

Dad and I had come to some kind of unspoken truce. I got the potion as long as its purpose was disguised. So I was happy to agree with the awful debilitating cramps.

Since I was still grounded and had absolutely meant what I said - I was not cleaning up any more - I was bored. I had done all my homework and now was left with the last precious week of my dismally dull summer. _Thanks dad_. Dad seemed to take it upon himself to entertain me because apparently my brooding _annoyed_ _him._ This was somewhat ironic since his attempts to enthrall me, _annoyed_ _me._ I also took to reminding him that if he just dissolved my grounding then I wouldn't need his company. This point got me no where.

So to try to keep me occupied we played exploding snap, chess, go-fish, borrowed Aunt Hermione's Monopoly board game (neither of us really knew how to play it so we gave up, and we both wanted to be the thimble because of its complete randomness – it caused a minor argument) and he attempted to try to get me to repaint the garden bench. I refused. I found these activities more frustrating than doing nothing. But I tried to play nice.

When he gave up and started leaving me alone, I realised that maybe, just perhaps, the childish games had helped to pass time. So I went looking. Oddly, he wasn't in his study, instead he was in the garden shed.

"What are you doing?"

He was covered in black slimy stuff – grease. Him and that _bloody_ _bike._ I decided to help.

I'd been watching him try to put this _thingy_ into another _whatsit_ for about two minutes. Now I had no idea what either of the _thingies_ were called or what they were for but I had been reading the instructions out to him from the book and had also, quite specifically, instructed him to put it in the other way.

"It won't go in!" He exclaimed.

"It's upside down dad. I told you but you didn't listen."

He flipped the _thingy_ upside down and it slid into the other _whatsit_ easily.

"Ahhh." he said in amazement.

"You know dad you're turning into Grandpa Weasley. Except instead of plugs it's this bike. Is it ever going to be finished?"

He laughed at me and started reading the book over my shoulder while mumbling the instructions to himself.

"It works thank you very much. I'm just modifying it. _Don't tell your mother_." He added to the end quickly. He rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead. I didn't see it necessary to point out he'd just smudged grease all over his face. "And I'll have you know that you're turning out to be just like your mother but hey, each to their own."

"Ah I resent that." I joked.

"We'll its true. You're too much like her." He said absent mindedly.

I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"What?"

I shook my head. He rose as grease smudged brow at me. "Mum said you thought that. She'd be happy to know she was right."

"Ahh" He said again. "Then you know you're too stubborn, talk too much and are too popular for your own good?"

"I'm sure mum would want to know that too. All of it. Including the 'talk to much' bit. I bet she'd be thrilled."

"Ahh, don't tell her I said that."

I couldn't help but laugh at dad. He was famous for digging himself holes...

The bike did work. Who'd have guessed? James had always said "It was Sirius' bike and as my middle name is Sirius, I have greater rights over it than you. So don't touch." Albus had then purposely touched it with his index finger to just to annoy James and said something like "What are you going to do about it?" James broke Albus' nose and consequently none of us had been allowed near it after that. So when dad asked me if I wanted to go for a ride I jumped at the opportunity. One, to get out of the house and two, to tell James I had been on it. He'd hate that. Neither of the boys had gone on it. Envy!!!!

And when I say jumped at the opportunity I really meant, I was shit scared of it.

"Dad. I'm not going to die on this am I?"

That was probably a bad idea to express that I was so freaking out. Dad decided to go a bit faster and turn the corners even sharper. I kept thinking that any decent father would have slowed down and ridden in a safer fashion. Through my helmet I could hear him laughing. Maniac. So I just held on tighter and buried the face of my helmet into his back a bit more. I didn't care if it dug in and hurt him. What an arse.

When we got home I got off that bike so fast and pointed my finger at him accusingly. I didn't look very intimidating since I had been on the bike for a while and the vibrations had made my legs a bit weak and I think I was swaying.

"You're. Crazy... Never. Again." I spurted.

"Aw common. I wouldn't let you die a virgin would I?"

He started laughing himself stupid. If looks could kill... Harry Potter would have died right then and there.

After tossing the helmet somewhere, not really sure on the direction, I stormed off towards the house. How did my invisible non-existent love life go from taboo to a joke exactly? When I got inside mum tried to stop me from storming passed her.

"What's wrong Lily?" but before I could reply dad walked in behind me and mum looked up at him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

BIG FAT LIAR. I spun and glared at him.

"Really?" Clearly mum did not believe him. Good. "Lily?" She turned and looked at me.

"He rode like a maniac, even when I asked him to slow down. And then... then he made fun of me and said he wouldn't let me die a virgin like it's a big joke. Well its not. It's not funny!!" I narrowed my eyes on my dad. He was glaring at me in return. What did he think that I'd find it funny? "And!! He said you're stubborn and you talk too much."

Mum wheeled around on the spot to face my dad. I couldn't see him now because she was in the way. So I turned to leave. Being a daughter meant that parents word is law. You couldn't fight fairly with them because the balance in the relationship between parent and child didn't work like that. Children couldn't just say 'because I said so' and that be it. So when you can't fight fair, you employ someone who can and who better to crush dad, than mum? Mum could be vicious. Just ask James, he's always in shit...

Overall I think perhaps, just maybe, I regret dobbing dad in. Just a tad. I'd created the shittiest home environment to live in for the last days of the summer. Albus had been particularly displeased at it.

"In three days, you get to go to school and I'm stuck here in temple-o-tense that you've created here."

Of course I told him to get snotted. Even though dad was in trouble I was pretty much confined to my room due to the principle 'guilty by association' ...and it wasn't like Al had ever been grounded. I pointed out he could come and go as he pleased so could he ever so kindly fuck off?

To which he replied something along the lines of 'yeah ok. I'll go to Dana's... And have sex har har har.' Obviously, he'd inherited his sense of humor from dad.

Temple-o-Tense might have been one of Albus' best jokes, even if it wasn't funny, but he was pretty spot on. He actually would probably take more pride in being right instead of being funny. You know, because he's lame like that. I had always kind of bragged that my parents were cool. I guess I had forgotten that the last few weeks since for the first time I could remember they weren't being as cool as they usually were. It wasn't lost on me that I possibly was to blame. Partially. I think realistically it was a joint effort by dad and me. Grounding had sucked. It still sucked. But I kind of only had me to blame for its longevity. I think if I had a daughter who snuck out, three-ish weeks of grounding could be reasoned.

It seemed as though like Al had inherited dad's terrible sense of humor, I'd inherited his ability to dig myself an even bigger hole than I already had. Also, I was stubborn so I couldn't just say sorry. I hadn't forgotten that all I had done was ask mum for a potion. Maybe not your everyday potion but still, it was simple. How else are you supposed to act when your father threatens to lock you in a tower and cut your hair short? You _freak_ out. I _freaked_ out. He _freaked_ out and now the whole _freaking_ thing was stupid. It was out of _freaking_ hand.

When at dinner that night mum dropped dad's plate onto the table in front of him and he flinched, I was overwhelmed with guilt.

"Sorry am I being too stubborn for you?" She asked him sarcastically. At least dad seemed to be able to control himself. He just sat there quietly. Al and James glared at me.

On the last night before I went back to school I ate my _freaking_ words.

"Mum. I made it up."

I skipped dinner. It was not my choice. Well kind of anyway. I got told to go to bed early by mum but I did choose to lie completely through my teeth...

"Here," Dad offered me a plate. I eyed it. We weren't allowed to eat in our rooms. Not since mum found some of her finest china moulding in James' room. (I'm starting to think James is accountable for a lot of things we Potter kids aren't allowed to do.)

"Thanks."

"You didn't have to do that. You shouldn't have," He said quietly.

I shrugged. Even if I wanted to it wasn't like I could take it back. Could I? No. So I'd just have to eat my dinner in my bedroom.

"I just want to say that I only made the joke to lighten the mood ok? I don't like you being angry with me. I hate it in fact. I just can't get used to this whole thing." He sighed as he took a seat at my desk. "I can't. I tried. I just can't but I am sorry. Really."

"I'm sorry too.

…

The ride to Kings Cross was quiet. Too quiet honestly. James pinched me a few times and when I shouted ouch at him mum just glared at us. You'd seriously think that he was nine and not nineteen. I didn't see why mum had forced him to stay over the night before and come to the train station. When we got to the station mum and dad were talking near the front of the car about something and I was trying desperately to tug my trunk out of the boot but it wouldn't come. I didn't even know how they got it in there in the first place. And of course, James and Al stood and watched me on account that I had been so horrible that Tweedledee and Tweedledum (they seriously looked way too much alike) decided not to help. I suddenly wished that I had left the Tweedles to live in Temple-o-Tense. Prats.

Eventually dad tugged it out in one move and put it on a trolley. Without realising it I linked my arm around my dad's arm and walked off with him with my nose in the air. I reverted to my five year old self. Great!!

Having been grounded for so long, and trust me three weeks felt like eternity, platform nine and three-quarters looked like heaven. All the talking and people moving around was so exciting. It took about, I dunno, three seconds maybe, for me to realise that I'd get to see Jack today. Before I even realised, let along control myself, I was craning my neck looking for him. I'd totally forgotten I was still linked with dad and had made it oh. so. obvious. that I was looking for him. I tried to remind myself of the awful debilitating cramps I'm supposed to have. It almost worked until I caught sight of him.

I almost did a right angle turn and started towards him. I'm pretty sure dad knew but he just kept going his own, non-Jackson way.

I tried. I really did. I don't however, have control over Jack. No I don't. I'm sorry. So when he came over to me I mentally tried to shoo him away but it didn't work. Nor did me trying to shoo him with my eyes. You know when you open them wide and dart them in the direction they should be going. It just makes you look like you've taken something. He looked at me confused.

"Ah... What _are_ you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing," I sighed.

He pulled a face like he didn't believe me. I wouldn't have if I were him either. Damn my slack mental shooing abilities.

"_Riiight_. Well we have a compartment over here..." He pointed over his shoulder slowly.

"With?" It was James. I rolled my eyes. I had a bad feeling that not only did my awful debilitating cramps apply to dad, but also my brothers.

"Ah Lorcan and Lysander. I think Hugo. Oh um and Carla put her shit... I mean trunk in there."

I heard mum stiffen a giggle behind me at his swearing correction. I'm pretty sure mum swears enough for us all frankly. I mean, she says fuck a lot when she stumps her toe and things. No one in the Potter family could really chastise him for swearing. It was somewhat cute to watch him stutter.

"Is that okay with everyone or should I go and get an empty compartment?" There was a mumble from the family. I had more taste than to lose my virginity in a bloody compartment on the train. "Good!"

My glaring at my family made Jackson a little uncomfortable. He was usually pretty quiet which didn't work seeing as my family could be pretty intimidating. Like now for instance when they are all glaring at him with beady accusatory eyes.

"I'll just go and up... Trunk. Compartment. I'll put it in. Put the trunk in I mean. Shit. _Shit_! Sorry. Ah. See you on the train. Ah. Bye." He took the trolley with my trunk and headed for the train really fast. I was kind of surprised he didn't run over anyone's ankles or toes.

"You guys suck." I pointed out as I followed him to help him.

I'm pretty sure I heard Al yell out something like 'keep your hands where we can see them'. Prat!

When I came back out to say goodbye to the family I told Jack quickly that he should probably steer clear and I'd explain everything on the journey.

The goodbyes were standard. Mum got a little emotional, but not overly like other mothers. This was a definite positive. James hugged me; it was compulsory, ruffled my hair and called me squirt. Al, in true Al fashion, told me to study hard. Plus his compulsory hug. He also whispered Rapunzell in my ear. And people think he's the nice one. Honestly, they are both as bad as each other only, Al is just more discrete. Dad was... weird. I mean he usually is but today, even more so.

My compulsory hug was way way to tight and I could barely breathe. "I'm coming back dad. Sheeze."

"Yeah I know," he said setting me right.

A few more quick goodbyes and I was on my way back onto the train. I shouldn't have done it, I always tell myself that, but I turned back around for one last wave. It's always the death of me. I shuffled back for one last hug from mum. James made fake crying noises behind her – 'ohh boo hoo' – but I ignored him. Then I was back to dad. I felt stupid but I had this compulsion to talk, maybe because like mum I talk too much. I whispered.

"I only asked for the potion just incase. I haven't made a final decision on it. And I love you dad."

"Ah... I love you too."

I knew what he was thinking. "I'd have told you that earlier, but you never asked." I smiled. This time on my way back to the train I didn't look back. I wasn't that cruel to myself.

I sat in my compartment feeling equally miserable as happy. If it were at all possible. Then Hugo had to open his big mouth and tip the balance to more miserable than happy.

"Summer ended well, huh?"

I hated when people asked questions they already knew the answer for and my cousin was like, the king of them. So I told him to shut up.

"All I'm saying is you have how many older female cousins? Couldn't you have asked one of them to get the potion for you??"

I groaned. It was a sad sad day when Hugo Weasley was smarter than you.


End file.
